epicbattlefantasyfandomcom-20200214-history
Power Metal
Power Metal is a recurring spell in the . It summons two large speakers that briefly play intense rock music, hitting all foes with al magic damage and slightly healing the entire party at the same time. Description Power Metal appears in all games of the main series, being one of Matt's special skills in EBF1 and 2'', and a shared skill for Matt, Lance and NoLegs (only in 5) in next games. In most games, its power can be boosted by equipping a guitar-based weapon such as the Razorback. ''EBF4 introduced a Limit Break variant of the Power Metal - the Death Metal, which is essentially a much stronger version of its basic skill as it has the same properties and special effects. Epic Battle Fantasy Power Metal costs 100 MP to use. It deals magic damage to all enemies and also heals the party slightly. It works well with the Rune Blade, which increases Matt's Magic Attack by 30% (thereby boosting both the damage and healing effect of Power Metal). Epic Battle Fantasy 2 Power Metal has 48 power and 150 accuracy, making it one of the most accurate attacks in the game. It still costs 100 MP to use, and works best with the Razorback, which increases Matt's Magic Attack by 30% and boosts Power Metal's damage. Two Skill Bonuses are available to improve Power Metal: * Extreme Metal - Boosts Power Metal's damage by 40% * Healing Metal - Boosts Power Metal's healing by 30% Epic Battle Fantasy 3 It is a reward for completing a quest given by Calum, who resides in The Town. ---- |Damage Type = Magical |Acc = 200% -- |Crit = 10% -- |RdF = 10% |lvl1power = 40 6.(6) |lvl1MP = 20 |lvl1AP = 400 |lvl2power = 60 10 |lvl2MP = 30 |lvl2AP = 800 |lvl3power = 80 13.(3) |lvl3MP = 40 |lvl3AP = 2000 |lvl4power = 100 16.(6) |lvl4MP = 50 |lvl4AP = 4000 |lvl5power = 120 20 |lvl5MP = 60 |lvl5AP = 10000 }} Epic Battle Fantasy 4 Both Power Metal and Death Metal are a reward for completing a quest given in Whitefall Town once again by Calum. The G*bson EB0 has a chance to cast Power Metal between turns. ---- |Damage Type = Magical |Acc = 200% -- |Crit = 0% -- |RdF = 10% |lvl1power = 30 12 |lvl1MP = 20 |lvl1AP = 1000 |lvl2power = 40 12 |lvl2MP = 30 |lvl2AP = 2000 |lvl3power = 50 12 |lvl3MP = 40 |lvl3AP = 4000 |lvl4power = 60 12 |lvl4MP = 50 |lvl4AP = 8000}} Epic Battle Fantasy 5 It is now given by Xavier, who is in the main hall of the Iron Fortress. After reaching level 5, Crimson Razorback (sword) has a chance of casting Power Metal between turns. --- |Damage Type = Magical |Acc = 200% -- |Crit = 10% -- |RdF = 10% |lvl1power = 40 30 15 12 |lvl1AP = N/A |lvl2power = 60 40 30 24 |lvl2AP = 1200 |lvl3power = 90 50 45 35 |lvl3AP = 2500 |lvl4power = 120 60 60 45 |lvl4AP = 5000 |note = }} Trivia * In the first two games and pre-2016 update EBF3, using Power Metal caused the speakers to play a portion of Through the Fire and Flames by DragonForce (lampshaded by Matt, who says "Through the fire and the flames we carry on!" when using Power Metal for the first time). In EBF4, 5'' and the 2016 update of ''EBF3, they instead utilize Winter Night's Journey (Through The Storm) by LEAF XCEED. However, Matt's EBF3 line was not updated to account the change. ** This is referenced when using Power Metal in EBF5, where Matt says "THROUGH THE FIRE AND THE FLAMES WE CARRY- Oh, hold on - that's a different song.". External Links * Winter Night's Journey (Through The Storm) on LEAF XCEED official youtube channel Category:Epic Battle Fantasy Category:Epic Battle Fantasy 2 Category:Epic Battle Fantasy 3 Category:Epic Battle Fantasy 4 Category:Epic Battle Fantasy 5 Category:Skills/Spells Category:Matt Category:Lance Category:NoLegs